Uncertain Future
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: After the battle with Hakuryuu, Aladdin takes Alibaba's body to Yunan. However, he vanished without a trace. Alibaba and Judar are back from the Dark Continenet, this time with three new additions. Once he arrives back in Sindria, many questions begin to pop up, all surrounding Aladdin and his mysterious disappearance. No OC! Three new people are important to the story.


**Hello Everyone! So this is my first time writing a story for the masterpiece that is Magi! This is based on the manga so if you have not read that, go do so. I haven't seen the anime in full. While this is based on the manga, specifically the last six to seven volumes, it is an AU. Let me explain:**

 **After Alibaba dies, Aladdin isn't with the Kou Empire. He is else where. I will not say where so I don't spoil the story. While Alibaba is in the Dark Continent, he comes across three interesting people. You will see who soon enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magi or the characters. All I own in the plot. Please read and review. Without further distractions, enjoy the ride.**

MAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGI

All he could see was the dark room around him. To be quite honest, he preferred it. Dark rooms and quiet spaces allowed him to forget. Forget his sadness, forget his grief, forget his guilt. If he stayed in here long enough, maybe he would forget everything. Ugo, Alibaba, Morgiana, Hakuryuu, Judar, all the people of Alma Torran. Maybe he could forget the hopes and dreams that were placed on his shoulders. Forget all the despair that he felt when he thought of his parents, whom he had never met before. If he stayed in this dark room, he could forget what _they_ made him do.

There were windows that should allow light to trickle in, if not for the fact that the curtains were closed. Once every day, _she_ came in the room, taunting him, blaming him for everything that had happened. _It's your fault that Alibaba died. It's your fault that the world's order was rewritten. It's your fault, your fault, your fault..._

The cursed women was right of course. If he hadn't allowed Alibaba to confront Hakuryuu, then maybe he would still be around. Maybe if he hadn't shown everyone Alma Torran's past, then maybe things would have gone differently. Maybe if he hadn't left the Sacred Place, Ugo would still be there. So many maybes raced through his head. However, one thought held the most weight.

 _Maybe if I had never been born..._

MAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGI

Alibaba resisted the urge to groan as he flopped down on the desert sand. Pulling his feet towards him, he pulled off his shoes and massaged his feet. He could tell that his companions were just as tired, judging by the worn and tired looks on their faces.

Glancing at the blue haired adult, Alibaba wondered if this is what Aladdin would look like. Messy blue hair that fell into a braid and around a narrow face. Sharp blue eyes lingered on a figure with vibrate pink hair, taking in her appearance and making sure she was alright. The sight of the former king of Alma Torran made Alibaba's heart ache for his friend. It had been a big shock to find Solomon, Sheba and Ugo in the Dark Continent. Ugo had told them that he couldn't remember much about the Sacred Room once Aladdin had left. It had been a blur.

Alibaba heard a groan and turned to the source of the noise. Judar was floating above the group, rubbing his bare feet. Alibaba envied him for his magical ability to fly. If they all had that power, then they would be in Sindrid by now.

"Too bad we don't know the extent of our powers here. Else we could transport everyone to this kingdom that you were speaking of." Said Solomon as he scanned the group, his blue eyes lingering on his wife, before turning back to the book in his hands. The pink haired Queen bounced on the balls of her feet, scanning the terrain with eyes full of wonder. Her happy and energetic personality reminded Alibaba again of Aladdin.

Judar snorted before flipping himself right side up, allowing his feet to touch the ground. With a grin that rivaled a mad-man's, Judar faced the group. "I happened to know a certain Magi in our group that can easily teleport us. You all should feel blessed for being in my presences."

"And yet..." said Solomon as he flipped a page in his book, "We feel horrified. If you could teleport us, why didn't you once we left the Dark Continent?"

The answer he received was comical to say the least. Judar's eyes narrowed and he started to hiss and spit at the former king. This allowed the group to realize that he hadn't thought of it until Solomon voiced the idea. Ignoring the group, he grabbed his wand and started to cast the teleportation spell, giving the group time to huddle around him. Alibaba briefly wondered before they disappeared if everything was as they had left it.

MAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGI

Aladdin looked over his student's work with an air of disinterest and annoyance. It wasn't that his students couldn't cast the spells correctly but he would rather stay in his room. If it had been left to Hakuei, he would stay there 24/7. However, Sinbad believed that it was unhealthy for the Magi to stay locked up in his room for hours upon hours.

Since officially becoming the Magi of Sindria, Aladdin had been given many tasks by the King. However, each task was limited to the walls of the palace. Sinbad didn't want anyone to know that he was there. Not that Aladdin cared. He would prefer if the King would leave him alone. The only good thing about teaching was it kept his mind off his failures and guilt. Turning back to his student, Aladdin gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Try focusing more on the heat aspect of the spell. If you focus on the water too much, it would flood the area. You want to evaporate the water instead. Try again."

The student nodded before heading back to his seat. Aladdin started to wonder around the room, inspecting other's works and adding comments when needed. He was grateful that these students had to go through his former teacher before coming to him. It still baffled him about how much his powers had grown. It baffled him even more knowing that Sinbad's group didn't know why he was here.

They had been told about three years ago that Aladdin agreed to be Sindria's Magi. However, they were not told the circumstances of the decision or who made the decision for him. They were aware of Alibaba's death and looked at his with sympathy and understanding in their eyes. It had upset Aladdin even further when the _witch_ pretended to be sympathetic and proceeded to comfort him. Since then, she had found every opportunity to belittle or berate him.

Shaking his head from those dark thoughts, Aladdin proceeded towards the front of the class. Gaining the student's attention, he informed them that class was over and to head back to their homes. The students gathered their things and slowly trickled out the door. By the time the last student had left, Aladdin had finished gathering his papers. Before he could head out the door, it was blocked by a purple haired man.

Glancing up, Aladdin saw that Sinbad was blocking his exit. Frowning, he stepped back and towards the teacher's desk once more, knowing that the King wished to talk. Sinbad followed him, plopping down in one of the student chairs as soon as Aladdin had sat in his chair. They stayed in silence for a couple of moments before the King spoke up.

"How have your lessons been going? Are the students understanding everything?"

"If you've come to make small talk, don't bother. I would like to head back to my room, if you would allow me."

Sinbad raised an eyebrow but didn't utter a word. He looked Aladdin up and down before leaning forward on the desk. "If you don't want small talk, that is fine. However, you need to get out of that room more. You're wasting away as it is. If you stay in there anymore, you might not come back out."

Aladdin didn't say anything as the elder started talking to him. He understood that Sinbad cared about his well being. However, the _Queen_ didn't. She could care less what happened to him physically so long as he could preform Solomon's Wisdom. He could be bedridden and she would want him to use his powers.

"You know, I wonder what would have happened if Alibaba hadn't died." Said Sinbad as he watched the youth carefully. He knew it was a low blow but it would always get a reaction out of the young Magi. He wasn't disappointed as Aladdin's head shot up and wide blue eyes met his own golden ones.

They stared at each other for a few moments before the Magi looked back at his desk. Tears gathered in his eyes as he though about his friend and how he would have handled this situation. While Sinbad did care for him, he wasn't above backing the young Magi into a corner. He would even use the Magi's friends against him if it would help Sindria. Aladdin took a moment to gather his composure, breathing in deeply as he waited. The technique worked, however, there were still tears streaming down his face once he looked back up at the king.

"I guess we will never know. Is there something you need me to do?"

"Actually," said Sinbad, as he stood up from his chair and gestured for the Magi to follow him, "I do need you to run some errands for me in the market. I know that I had said that no one should know you are here but, you really need to get out of the palace for a while."

Frowning, Aladdin sped up to pace himself right next to Sinbad. Once he was there, he looked up at the man. His face showed that he was being honest but also that he had other motives for wanting Aladdin out of the palace. While he hoped that it wasn't anything major, his gut told him that Sinbad was planning something big.

"What do you need me to get?" The underline question of _what are you planning?_ hung in the air as they walked together in silence for a few moments. This allowed Aladdin time to clean his face and regain his composure.

"I need you to get some new magical items while you are out. Any will do so long as they can be used for levitation magic, heat magic and water magic. Hakuei is currently visiting others in the Kou Empire as we speak and will not be back for a few days. Yamraiha says that she wants to reestablish the wards on the palace and you being here interferes with her magical process."

Aladdin's eyes widened as he took in the information he had been given. It was a small amount of information but allowed him to see what Sinbad was planning. He wanted to ensure that Hakuei couldn't return to the palace. Allowing Aladdin outside the palace gave them the freedom they needed to alter the wards. Due to her curse, Hakuei could find Aladdin anywhere, except for a place that is warded against her. By sending Aladdin out of the palace, they could place new wards up and bring him back in. It was an effective plan that he really wished would work.

The two continued towards the front gates, Aladdin listening to Sinbad while he listed off different items they needed. Sinbad then gave him a small coin purse full of money and sent him on his way. Thankfully, Aladdin had changed a bit to where many wouldn't recognize him if they had met him on the streets. Aladdin gave a small wave bye before heading out the doors. It was another precaution against the witch. Aladdin couldn't physically leave unless she or Sinbad gave him a task to complete. _She_ had never given him one and up until now, neither had Sinbad. He just hoped that their plan would blow up in their face.

MAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGIMAGI

The teleportation spell had landed them right in the middle of a bazaar, on top of a poor cabbage merchant's produce. With the cry of 'MY CABBAGES!', the merchant chased them away from his stand. Judging by Solomon's face, he had never had that happen before. Shrugging, Alibaba quickly lead the group to a different area that he remembered from his last visit to Sindria. While the group walked in mostly silence, Alibaba began to question the people if they had seen Aladdin recently. Each answer given was more and more disheartening. No one had heard from Aladdin in three years.

Alibaba could hear Judar grumbling in the back ground as he was forced to walk instead of fly. That would have drawn too much attention. They were already receiving strange looks from the venders around the cabbage stand as it was. While their search for Aladdin wasn't fruitful, they did learn that Sindria had taken over as the supreme kingdom of the world. Alibaba wasn't too sure what to make of that. Hopefully their meeting with Sinbad would shine some slight on that problem.

The group ventured towards the castle, listening to Judar and Solomon bicker back and forth as they went. Apparently, the Black Magi didn't appreciate Solomon's attitude towards him. The bickering increased once Solomon and Sheba learned of the Black Magi's treatment of their son. Both would pick any little thing to belittle the other with while they were walking, leaving poor Sheba to deal with the headache.

As the group finally approached the gates, they heard a screech coming from their right. Turning, Alibaba came face to face with vivid red hair before he was tackled to the ground. The force of the impact knocked the breath out of him, but also gave him a clue as to who had landed on him. Struggling, he was finally able to sit up, once Solomon had pulled the young Fanalis off of him.

Alibaba and Morgianna stared at each other for a brief moment before both getting up at the same time. Before they were able to say anything, another screech was heard, this time of a male. Turning, Alibaba spotted Ja'far standing at the gates, eyes wide, gawking at him. The expression on his face, that of a gaping fish, was priceless. Judging by Judar's cackling and Solomon's quiet chuckle, he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"I-is it really you, Alibaba?" Spoke Ja'far as he cautiously walked forward. The albino haired man gently reached his hand out, only to screech again when it made contact with Alibaba's arm. This earned a laugh from Sheba and Ugo, both of whom had been quiet during this time.

It took Ja'far several moments to gather his thoughts again before straightening up and gaining an almost regal expression. Judging from his reaction, Alibaba could guess that there had been quiet a few people impersonating him. He quickly wracked his brain, hoping to find something that would convince Sindria's right hand that he was, in fact, Alibaba. Someone above must have been listen to him, for Ja'far motioned for the group to follow him. Alibaba was the first to move, followed by Morgianna at his heels. He could hear the rest of the group begin to follow as well.

"What happened?" Whispered Morgianna as she leaned closer to Alibaba.

"Simple version or long version?" From the look he got, Alibaba knew that if he didn't explain what had happened and fast, he would be in pain soon. "My soul was sent to the Dark Continent by Hakuryuu. It wasn't long after that I ran into Judar. While we were looking from the Mother Dragon, we ran across Ugo, Solomon and Sheba. They aren't too sure how they ended up there either. The Mother Dragon gave us a lift back to Yunan's place, where I had to build up my strength. While there, he allowed Solomon to read all the books that he had on our world. After that, we headed back here to look for you and Aladdin. Have you seen him?"

Morgianna was quiet for almost too long before shaking her head. "I haven't heard much from anyone to be honest. Soon after you died, the civil war between the Kou Empire ended with Hakuryuu victorious. However, he allowed Kouen to live instead of killing him. After that, Reim and the new Kou Empire signed a treaty with Sindria, stating that Sinbad was their only king. Since then, everything has been for the better. There are not slaves, no wars, no poverty. I'm sure where ever Aladdin is at, he is happy and safe."

Something about her tone and words set off warning bells in Alibaba's mind. He was annoyed that she didn't know where Aladdin was at but, then again, they had all separated for a while once before. Glancing back, Alibaba could tell from Ugo's expression that something had happened. They just couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

Before he knew it, the group come to a stop in front of the throne room. Ja'far motioned for the group to stop, before heading into the throne room by himself. The giant stone doors closed behind him, leaving the group waiting as if on trial. After several moments of silence, Alibaba heard the sound of fabric creaking behind him. Turning, he notice that Solomon had place a book back into his bag and pulled out another one. Judging by Sheba and Ugo's expression, this was normal for the former King of Alma Torran.

"His majesty will see you now."

Alibaba had to suppress the urge to screech like a girl. Ja'far had some how walked out the door without the group noticing. Squaring his shoulders, Alibaba braced himself for what could happen as he stepped through the stone doors, either to confront an enemy or greet a friend. Which one, he wasn't too sure about.


End file.
